


Dirty Play

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hospitals, Injury, O'Harli, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope gets hurt during a dirty play scaring her wives who rush to her sight the minute she falls to the ground. Never had the keeper cried so hard as she did as blood ran into her eyes. The team is seriously worried when Hope has to be transported to the hospital. Will she be ok or will her wives lives be turned upside down permanently? (Prompt fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Anon(Tumblr): Hope gets hurt on a dirty play (hit from behind, kicked, stepped on, slammed into, your choice!), KO and Carli’s reaction. The rest of the team surrounding them to give them privacy and check on their keeper! (AOB or otherwise up to you)

A red card was being held up in the air, but the US team didn’t even notice. They were already running to their fallen keeper. The players on the sidelines were all standing up wishing they too could rush to the side of their fallen comrade. Kelley and Carli ran from midfield to their wife, their hearts beating fast in their chests scared of whatever injury the keeper might have received.

Hope Solo lay on the ground clutching her face. A cleat to the head was no small incident in soccer. She had had the ball in her hands already when the other team’s striker had decided she would go for the ball. Although at the time of the incident, the ball had been down near the tall woman’s hips not her face. The crowd was on their feet booing the obviously dirty play.

Carli and Kelley landed on their knees at the same time next to their partner. Hope’s face was covered in blood and, much to the stony face keeper’s embarrassment, tears. She was in a tremendous amount of pain. The trainers and medics were already rushing the field, obviously not as fast as the keeper’s wives had been. Becky, the team’s co-captain, rallied the rest of her teammates who were standing around looking helpless. “Come on guys, form a circle and give these guys some privacy.”

The team did as directed many of them giving their friends a sad look as they relieved that Kelley and Carli were both openly crying for their hurt wife now. The midfielder clutched Hope to her chest, blood smearing her uniform, while the defender tenderly wiped away their tears while her owns fell freely.

“Oh Hopey,” Carli whispered as she rocked back and forth gripping her partner tightly. She looked between the keeper and the defender. Kelley’s face mirrored her own. Both had Hope’s blood on them, but neither cared. The photos in the paper and online would not be kind to them tomorrow. Luckily, the team was blocking them for the most part.

One of the medics tried to move the younger girl out of the way to get to the keeper, but Kelley wouldn’t move away from her injured partner. The smarter medic knelt down beside them, but the girls hardly noticed until hands were moving over Hope’s face to check the injuries. The purple exam gloves were instantly pooled in blood. The cut did not show any signs of slowly the flow of the gushing red liquid that was still streaming down the keeper’s face.

Carli’s numb mind registered the few words that were spoken piecing together ‘concussion’, ‘stitches’, and ‘hospital’. The midfielder wanted to throw up. She had never seen so much blood coming from one person. It covered her chest where Hope’s head had been resting until the medic had moved it to get a better look at the injury.

Suddenly, the defender and midfielder were being pulled up and away from the weeping keeper. Carli didn’t struggle against the hold. She had noticed out of the corner of her eye the stretcher being prepared. As soon as Hope was loaded, she would be following behind. The rest of the game be damned.

KO almost punched the person that had taken her away from her injured lover. Thank god she hadn’t as it just so happened to be Jill Ellis that was bringing her into a standing position. The head coach would not have been pleased to be hit by one of her defenders even under such stressful circumstances. “You two can go with Hope, we’ll finish up the game.”

Carli and Kelley didn’t even care that they had gotten permission. There was no way that they’d let Hope go to the hospital alone. The ride was long, seeming to take forever. Hope was immediately taken into an exam room leaving her wives in the waiting room still covered in her blood.

The midfielder paced not being able to sit still or comfort her other partner. She was too angry to be able to handle anyone else’s emotions at the moment. Kelley curled herself into a ball on one of the uncomfortable chairs not caring if she got it dirty with the partially dried blood on her jersey. Silent tears streamed down her face. She had been so scared, and now all she could do was cry. They wouldn’t know what was going on with their lover until someone finally came and got them, which could be hours yet.

Within twenty minutes, the rest of the United States Women’s National Team was rushing through the sliding glass doors demanding to know where the keeper was. Carli was shocked; they were still supposed to have forty minutes left in the game. “What are you all doing here?”

Kelley’s head poked up from her arms, the liquid flowing from her eyes in a steady stream. Alex and Ali were next to her immediately wrapping their arms around the Squirrel. The rest of the team stood around awkwardly as Jill and Becky approached the fuming super star.

“We conceded the game. No one could play while Hope was in the hospital,” Jill said gesturing to the whole team who nodded their heads. They could all tell that the two women were taking this hard. Carli looked like she was about to crack under the weight of her own emotions.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Carli yelled. “That’s so stupid. Do you know how that is going to look to the federation? Hope is going to be pissed. You all should have just stayed there. It’s not like any of us can do anything. We’re all just useless here. She could be lying dead in there, and we wouldn’t know.”

Kelley let out a wrenching sob into Alex Morgan’s shoulder hearing those words. The rest of the team was taken aback by the outburst. Only Becky stepped forward. She was used to dealing with her teammate’s bullshit, especially Carli’s. It was the reason Jill made them co-captains. The midfielder could pump the team up, and the defender could calm them back down.

“You need to take a breath and relax a little. You’re scary everyone,” Becky said approaching her teammate like one would a frightened animal. Her steps were cautious but each one moved her closer to her distraught teammate.  

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Carli snapped. She was reaching her breaking point. When the blonde defender took the final step hugging her and not letting go even when Carli tried to break free, the midfielder finally broke down. Only Becky and her wives had ever seen Carli cry like this before. The woman was utterly broken. She had been carrying around so much emotion inside of her for so long that when Hope got hurt, it had pushed her over the edge finally snapping the cool Carli persona.

Becky lowered them to the floor carefully sitting on the cold tile. She did as Carli had done early with Hope, slowly rocking them back and forth. Becky was the most maternal one of them now that Rampone wasn’t there. She was even better at this stuff than Jill, who tended to be more awkward than anything when emotions were involved. The head coach stood over to the side fidgeting next to Dawn.

The rest of the team found seats. Many of them huddled together drawing comfort from the simple human contact. Kelley’s tears finally stopped when she became too exhausted to produce any more of the salty liquid. Her head rested on Alex’s shoulder and Ali’s hand rested in her own as she took slow shaky breaths. Her head hurt from both the crying and the emotions. She rarely prayed, but through the pain she found the prayer her mother taught her to say before bed. Slowly her mind turned over the words of the ‘Our Father’ prayer saying them over and over again like a mantra. She clung to the words like a lifeline hoping they’d be enough to get her through this in one piece.

Carli’s tears only subsided when she also could physically cry no more. Her body shook still even as the wetness no longer flowed from her eyes. Becky continued to rock them ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the other families in the waiting room. She did not stop holding her co-captain until a doctor approached them asking for the wives of Hope Solo. Kelley stood shakily, but Carli could do nothing except look up at the woman in the white coat that stood above her.

“We are her wives,” Kelley said pointing between herself and Carli. Ali’s hand had not let go of hers. The defender refused to leave her teammate’s side for even a minute. Kelley was drawing strength through her. The younger girl might not even be able to stand if it hadn’t been for her teammates. As soon as the doctor gave them the news on Hope, she was surely going to collapse into the nearest chair in exhaustion. Her body had drawn on its hidden reserves just to carry her this far.

The doctor nodded her head. She noticed all the faces turned towards them. “Should we talk privately?”

Carli spoke immediately. “Whatever you have to say to us can be said in front of them. They are just as much her family as we are.”

The doctor looked around. This was not normally how things worked at the hospital. She normally did not speak to large groups about the condition of a patient, but she could see this was a special case. She knew them all, although they did not know her. The doctor’s partner was an avid soccer fan. If the situation had been different, the woman might have asked for some autographs.

“Hope Amelia Solo-Lloyd-O’Hara,” she said reading the name off the chart, “is going to be just fine.” The room let out a collective sigh. The tension that had been hanging in the air swirling around the players suddenly dissipated. There had been a lot of blood. But as Dawn and Jill had mentioned before they had come into the waiting room, head wounds bled more than usual injuries.

“An MRI revealed that she did not have any brain swelling or bleeding. She should be able to be back to the sport by the end of the week. We would still like to keep her overnight just as a precaution we always take with all head related injuries. Do you have any questions?”

No one said anything all too happy with the news to think of anything that had not been said. The doctor smiled before pointing down the hall. “She is in room 510. Normally only her spouses and blood relatives would be allowed to see her at this time, but I think you’d all find a way in there anyway. Just keep it to two in the room at the time please.”

Kelley’s knees gave out. Without Ali catching her, the younger defender’s knees would have taken a beating upon the floor. Carli’s own body shook anew with a fresh flood of tears finding a hidden source of the liquid inside of the midfielder. The relief for the women was instant. Hope was going to be fine. They were going to be fine. Everyone could breathe again.

* * *

 

**Feel free to send me your own prompt (even anonymously)[here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask). Check out my other prompts [here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) and what I’m working on [here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/currentprojects). **

**Also please feel free to take my survey on who you think will win WEEK 2 NWSL games at<https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/QYJ5BFG>.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this during biochem and the person next to me leant over and whisper ‘dirty play’ really? And I was like “OMG its not porn I swear”...so embarrassing. Finished this after some flooding canceled school for two days. #blessed


End file.
